


Revelations

by Ilyasviel



Series: DAFW Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Hawke decided to be her who told Bethany about her mother, but Maker, it is hard...Part of the DAFFW 100 word challenge, Prompt: Just tell me





	Revelations

Hawke is sitting on the ground leaning her head against a column of the Gallows. Cullen has been true to his word and has brought Bethany with him to give them a moment alone.

Her sister is standing in front of her, arms crossed, and a worried frown on her face, looking intently into her eyes. "Marian, what happened? Please, just tell me."

With some effort, Marian stood, wrapping her arms around her sister, who finally senses her body trembling. With a broken voice, she whispers the dreaded words. "Mother is dead, Beth. I tried to save her and failed."


End file.
